


make him strong

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [5]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Lactation Kink, Lime, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: After Maul makes Qi'ra bear his son, the two of them make uneasy co-parents. Maul enjoys the ways Qi'ra's body has changed.(Kinktober, Day 5: Lactation)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Qi'ra
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	make him strong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one needs some explanation! I was sort of staring at all three of the options on the prompt list for Day 5 and being like "...None of these inspire me." But also I had [bittennails,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittennails) who gave me a Maul/Qi'ra + Breeding prompt for Day 7 which I couldn't stop thinking about and which was threatening to become too much of a story for just one day of kinktober.
> 
> And one of the Day 5 options was lactation, which is... plausibly causally related to breeding!
> 
> So, fuck it, time for a whole Maul/Qi'ra implausible-Force-baby mini-series, which will be unfolding in at least 3 instalments across the month, in REVERSE CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!
> 
> How do I get myself into these situations dot gif.

The baby didn't look like Maul's.

He looked human, _was_ human. No red or yellow cast to his skin. No telltale nubs on his baby skull where horns might grow. Only a single heartbeat, and a pair of blue-green eyes like hers.

Qi'ra was pretty sure it would have been impossible for him to look like Maul anyway. Maul wasn't equipped to father a child in the normal way, even with another Dathomirian. But he'd insisted on doing this anyway, through a combination of Sith and Nightsister techniques that Qi'ra didn't pretend to understand. He'd taken her as a lover, and then he'd suddenly decided that having a Force-sensitive child was vital to his plans for revenge. No matter what it looked like, Maul never looked at the baby with anything but a possessive certainty that it was, in fact, his own.

If she squinted, there might be something of Maul in the shape of the baby's nose or the slope of his brow. She found herself squinting like that sometimes, hunting uneasily for traces of her strange master, as the baby nursed at her breast.

She heard Maul's footsteps as he came into the room behind her.

"The crib's ready," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Maul had wanted this child to live on Dathomir, but that was only possible a fraction of the time. Qi'ra's whole job was to manage Crimson Dawn's affairs in person; allies couldn't be feted properly, or subordinates disciplined, from a distance. But Maul insisted that she visit him whenever she could, and he had done what he could to make his strange home comfortable. She had an office here that was oddly liveable despite technically being in a cave, as opulent as a room on the _First Light_ and fitted with the best communication arrays illicit money could buy. Next to it, there was a whole nursery which Maul had built all by himself.

"He's not finished," said Qi'ra, keeping her eyes on the baby.

Maul waited with surprising patience. He had become a better father than Qi'ra had expected, though her expectations had been low. In fact, he could hardly keep the baby out of his sight. He changed diapers and cleaned up vomit without a complaint. Even when the baby screamed and screamed for no discernible reason, Maul showed none of his usual snappishness. He only held him close and murmured odd platitudes in the child's ear about how anger and pain would make him strong. Men like Maul were so often lonely at their core; maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise.

He stroked her hair, watching hungrily, as the baby drank. Qi'ra did not look at him.

Finally the baby gave a last swallow and let go, his tiny lips parting, his eyes drooping sleepily shut.

"Here," said Qi'ra, knowing what Maul wanted. She lifted the baby and handed him over, ignoring the small, habitual pang in her heart. It was a weakness. This child had come out of Qi'ra's own body and she still did not trust Maul with him, deep down. But she did what was necessary.

Maul immediately enveloped the baby in his tattoed arms. He unconsciously turned away from Qi'ra slightly, nearly hiding the baby from view, as if he felt the same mistrust of Qi'ra that she felt of him. He murmured something in Dathomirian, which was a language Qi'ra still only halfway knew. At least the baby trusted Maul, relaxing against him.

He made a sharp, beckoning gesture as he turned toward the nursery, and Qi'ra knew what it meant. She rose and followed him. She didn't bother to pull her maternity blouse back up over her chest.

The baby had no name, not yet. Maul had wanted to name him "Revenge." Qi'ra had put her foot down; that was not an appropriate name for a baby. Maul had refused every other idea, so they were at a stalemate.

Whatever he might be called, the child was already asleep by the time Maul reached the cradle, which didn't stop him from tenderly tucking him in under black blankets and saying something in Dathomirian that Qi'ra assumed was goodnight.

Only then did he bother to look back and meet her eyes.

"He's growing strong," said Maul.

"I should hope so," Qi'ra replied.

"I can sense the Force is powerful in him, even now." Maul smiled as he said it; he seemed unconscious of the fact that he was smiling. He would not have allowed such tenderness on his face if he was aware of it. "When he is old enough, perhaps three, I will have to begin his real training. How to do that without being detected..." He looked into the distance thoughtfully, as Maul tended to do, distracted by his own fears and plans. "That, I am still considering. But he will have to remain here."

Qi'ra silently bristled. They'd had this argument before. She hadn't chosen to have this child, but she still instinctively recoiled against the idea of giving him up, leaving him to Maul's care forever.

Maul caught her thoughts, of course, even when she knew better than to say them aloud. He refocused on her, pulling her closer by her chin. "Don't argue. I have given you everything you could want. Power over the strongest criminal enterprise in the galaxy. Glamour and wealth. Protection. And a son strong enough to topple the Empire itself."

Qi'ra tilted her head defiantly; she wouldn't be cowed. "Who said I was arguing?"

He leaned in and kissed her, hard and hungry. Qi'ra relaxed into him, returning it. She knew this game.

"Besides," he said when he came up for air, "it's not as though I would abandon you. The baby will need you for a long time yet. You make him strong."

He trailed a red fingertip, possessively, up the underside of her breast, where a drop of extra milk had leaked out uselessly. She resisted the urge to suck in a sharp breath. This part of her body had become more sensitive with childbirth, both to pleasure and to pain.

" _He'll_ need me?" she said instead. And then she pulled him in closer, kissing him again, biting at his lower lip.

It was often like this with Maul, harsh and urgent, like no one could ever touch him enough. He pushed her backwards against the nursery wall, hewn out of odd, reddish Dathomirian stone. His strong hands tightened around her waist as he kissed down her neck and her collarbone, bit again into the meat of her breast. She arched against him. Maul liked when her hands were on him, and she dug inside his tunic, pressing her palms flat to his skin. And then his horned head dipped further as he pressed one metal knee to the floor for balance. He fastened his blunt teeth around her nipple and sucked.

This ought not to have felt so good, Qi'ra thought. It ought to have been a wholesome thing, but it wasn't. The milk hurt a little coming out, but it was the kind of pain she could enjoy in the right context, and it eased the heavy fullness that was constantly in her chest these days. His tongue was knowing, and it flicked across her nipple as he drank, lapping at her.

But the thing that intrigued Qi'ra most, while she clutched him by his shoulders and let herself feel, was his face. She had noticed it before. Maul's eyes had fluttered shut. Physical affection, before Qi'ra, had not been a part of Maul's life. When they did things like this, something in his expression seemed to relax, to quiet, as if a constant pain in him had begun to ebb away.

Qi'ra was his weakness, just as she had been for Dryden Vos. Unspeakable power in the Force or not, she made him let down his guard. He _let_ her make him let down his guard, because she possessed something he needed as badly as food.

One day, maybe, Qi'ra would find a way to use that weakness against him. Before he took away her child. She had no idea how that was possible, given Maul's abilities, but if the opportunity ever arose, she would do it. Then it would be Qi'ra ruling all of the interconnected underworlds of the whole galaxy, Qi'ra guiding her son to find the Empire's own weaknesses. She wanted that, far more than she wanted Maul's mouth and his hands. Clearly that was what she should be planning for.

When the time was right.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> For "okay but how does one make a Force baby, exactly," tune in again on the 7th. O:-)
> 
> I still have some prompt slots open for other days! Masterpost is [here.](https://madeofsplinters.tumblr.com/post/629788051840909312/kinktober-masterpost)


End file.
